1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suction system for a combustion air supply to an internal combustion engine, in particular for a motor vehicle, having an induction funnel which at an open end has an induction pipe, and an air manifold, on which cylinder-specific suction pipe arms, which can be connected to a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine, are arranged.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In suction systems of this nature, with construction spaces which are becoming increasingly optimized or with an available structural space in an engine compartment becoming increasingly small, the problem arises of how to provide sufficient and, above all, uniform supply of combustion air to individual cylinders of the internal combustion engine. For reasons of gas dynamics, sharp diversions of an intake air flow were previously to be avoided or were associated with considerable disadvantages, since the result is pressure losses and an uneven distribution of the intake air, for example in the air manifold.